Facing Fears
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Long ago a creature caused havoc on the arcade. Yet once it's game was unplugged the creature went away. Unfortunately the creature is back and it is up to Faye and her friends to stop it. Yet how can they stop a creature that knows their greatest fears? Will they succeed or will their fears be their own demise? Read and find out. Sequel to Breaking the Code.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck-It Ralph Characters

Facing Fears

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Fear, is how I was created. It gave me life like a mother putting air in her child's lungs. I lived in a world of fear and utter darkness. My game was supreme children came trying to beat me and they all fell in my web of darkness. Each happy smile turned into a terrified grim face. I saw the spark of joy in their eyes be diminished by my game. Their laughs turning into screams of terror, it was music to my ears. Still they came in flocks trying to defeat me. No one ever defeated me._

_Oh such happy times but it didn't end with the children. No, I loved to hunt other characters outside my game. I remember how the characters would dare another to come to my game. Hear their voices brag about how brave they were. Yet, once they stepped in my game all their bragging was nothing more but an ingredient to their own demise. How they screamed and begged for mercy as my web consumed them. _

_While they screamed I ate their fear growing stronger and stronger. It was a magical time I was unstoppable. Yet that all changed when my game was unplugged. My children had gotten too scared and Litwick had to unplug me and so my reign of fear was over. All the games characters rejoiced thinking I was gone forever. Yet they were wrong fear never dies. I escaped my fate and hid in my game once it was unplugged. My dark room became my hunting ground still. I wasn't giving up my fear._

_Of course the unplugging of my game led me to be weakened. So, the shadows hid me from sight. I still fed off fear but I was no more than a ghost. Or the boogeyman to kids, still I survived waiting for a fear that would restore me to my full power. And now I have found such a person. A creature just as fearsome as I am only this creature hides her inner monster by trying to be good. She belongs in the shadows like me but tries to be one with the daylight._

_It took many years for me to learn of this creature. The one they called Faye, she would be my salvation. Soon my fangs will bite into her and I will release her inner fears. As she struggles my web will grow stronger as her fear consumes her and then I will feed. Yes, Faye continue with hiding your true nature for it will only make it sweeter when you finally see what you truly are, a monster like me._

_Present Day_

Faye's P.O.V

_I stood all alone in the woods. It was dark yet my yellow eyes allowed me to see everything. "Hello, hello," I called. Only darkness answered my cries so, I decided to walk around to figure out where I was. It felt odd but I think I had been in this forest before. Walking down the darkened woods I looked around to see if anyone was with me. My ears began to twitch as I heard a rustling noise in the distance. "Hello?" I asked. I walked towards the sound thinking maybe it was a character in the game. Maybe they could tell me where I was so I could find the exit and get home. "Whoever is there come out I mean you no harm," I told them. Just then the rustling stopped and I thought maybe it was the wind. Till out of nowhere a huge figure lunged at me. My yellow eyes met another pair of yellow eyes. "No, it can't be!" I cried. It was a Night Beast I was back in their game._

_The creature was about the size of a Cy-Bug only had thick dark purple fur. It had nasty fanged teeth with cold yellow eyes, walking on all fours with a hunchback. I was frozen with fear for this creature killed my parents. Anger flashed through my body as I growled at the beast. Yet, I could only whimper as fear took me. "Give in to the fear Faye, you will not escape," the Night Beast said._

"_What?" I asked. Yet all I heard was the beast growling raising it's claws across my flesh. I screamed out in pain as they wrapped their massive arms around me. Squeezing me in a massive bear hug, not even my demon strength could save me. My chest screamed in pain as I heard my own bones crunch and snap. All I could do is struggle trying to desperately escape the creature that held me. My fire power couldn't save me. I couldn't even breathe to form a fire ball. My vision was fading as I felt my life draining. _

"_Give in to the fear Faye, give in you cannot escape," the Night Beast said as it continued to crush me. Blood fell from my mouth as I could no longer feel anything. The sound was nothing but silence and I felt so cold. I was dead and the last thing I remembered before I saw the Night Beast drop my body was the same words spoken before "Give in to the fear Faye, give in to the fear." Then I woke up._

"Faye, Faye wake up please wake up?" begged a voice. My yellow eyes opened as I sat upright. I saw Flame and Ash on opposite sides of me looking beyond scared.

"What, what happened"? I asked still shaking from my dream.

"You were sleeping then you began to scream, we tried to wake you but you weren't waking up," Ash said rubbing his head on my hand.

"We were scared we were about to go get Michael, or one of the others," Flame said licking my face.

"I am fine, it was just a bad dream," I assured them. I looked around my surroundings and saw I was in my nice cave in my game of Heavenly Wars. After I defeated Anthony I was offered to stay with angels but I wanted to be in my cave. The lava and darkness was more suited for my body. Plus during game time I didn't have to travel far.

"Was it the Night Beasts again?" Ash asked.

"Yeah only instead of killing my parents it killed me," I told them.

"Oh Faye," Flame said worry all over her face.

"Don't worry I am okay but we need to get ready, I hear the arcade is about to open," I told them wanting nothing more to end the conversation.

"Okay, we will get in our positions, are you sure you are okay?" Ash asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah, I can deal with a bad dream," I told them. They walked to the entrance of my cave and I got ready. I dove into my lava bath making my skin extra hot so my fire power will be increased. My clothes were the same brown shirt that exposed my belly and shorts with boots. My sword strapped onto my back as I wiped my face from sleep. It was then I felt something weird on the corner of my mouth. It felt wet and warm but not warm like lava. I looked down at my fingers and saw blood, my blood. My mouth was bleeding like I did when I was in my dream. But how did I bit my lip when I was screaming? Yeah that had to be it I just got scared bit my lip or gum and I was bleeding. I shook the thought from my head as I walked up to the entrance of my cave. Any minute now I would see Michael being attacked by demons and I would rush to his aid. He would ask for my help in finding the Angel of Justice and we would go off to the Dark Caves. Still my dream was bothering me but I had to shake it away. "Game face, Faye," I told myself. Unbeknown to me the dream was just the beginning for soon the real terror would begin.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Closing Time

Chapter 2: Closing Time

Tamora's P.O.V

"Alright ladies, excellent work on defeating the enemy. Now rest up for tomorrow another practice session and if you are late I will kill you before you had time to realize you regenerated!" I barked. The men all saluted me as they exchanged fearful expressions on their faces. They all knew I didn't make threats, I made guarantees. Soon they all shuffled out of their armor as I headed to my office to change. I really didn't want to do another drill practice but I knew it would be beneficial. Still if anyone dared ask want I wanted to do tomorrow it would be hanging out with Felix in Sugar Rush or his game. Talking and kissing him all day. That little guy is the best thing that ever happened to me. Of course he argues by saying I am the best thing that ever happened to him. We actually had a ten minute disagreement over that till I kissed him and we both agreed that we were both the best thing to happen to one another. It was quite a funny thing.

Getting my civilian clothes on I headed out of my game to go see Felix and maybe have a family night. See if Wreck-it and the kid will want to hang out. Even ask Faye if she wants to come. Ever since she defeated Anthony Faye had become aloof, for she wanted to take her job as the Angel of Justice seriously but came out to see if we all were okay. During that time Turbo asked us if Faye was alright and I know he has changed but I still can't believe I would be friends with a person that tried to kill a little girl he made into a glitch but also tried to destroy an entire game. In all honesty if Faye wasn't there that day Turbo resurfaced I don't think he would have changed. Yet for her sake I am glad he did.

Vanellope's P.O.V

"Alright racers great work, now enjoy the rest of the night off," I said putting my cart up. The other racers zoomed on home except for Turbo.

"Good job with the race Jr.," he said nicely. It still was weird to seem him being nice but I thank Faye for that. She was Turbo's motivation to stay good.

"Thanks you too," I said heading out to the game.

"Are you going to see Ralph and Felix?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah and the Sarge," I replied.

"Maybe Faye might be there?" he wondered.

"Could be, she does like to show up once in a while," I told him. I knew he missed her, heck we all did. Faye was a good friend but after her true part in her game was revealed she took it seriously. She stayed in her game practicing her sword attacks, racing around to get faster, and burning what she could with her fire powers. Being the Angel of Justice must be hard but Faye wanted to do the job right. She would come out of her game if one asked like I did a week ago, when I had a big race and she came by to cheer me and Turbo on.

"May I come with you, it would be nice to see my little girl again," Turbo said.

"Yeah sure, Turbo come on," I said and we walked out of Sugar Rush together.

Ralph's P.O.V

"Okay Felix it is closing time. So, what plans do you have today?" I asked wiping the mud from my shirt.

"Oh I was thinking of a quiet dinner with Tammy. She really enjoys it for her game is tough I mean those Cy-Bugs are horrible," he said jumping down.

"Yeah I was thinking of going to Sugar Rush and hanging out with Vanellope," I said stretching my arms.

"Did she win another race? I really didn't get a chance to get a decent look," Felix asked.

"Actually Turbo won I believe but it was a close race," I said. Saying that sentence really was weird. Who would have thought the same guy who tried to kill me one year ago, within a few months I would consider a friend. Life is funny I guess. "Well I am going to go grab the kid see ya Felix," I said waving.

"Bye brother I am going to pick up Tamora," Felix said. I nodded and headed to the exit when I saw Calhoun and Vanellope along with Turbo coming up to me.

"Hey Stink Brain!" Vanellope cheered glitching onto my back.

"Hey kid, Calhoun, and Turbo," I greeted.

"Hey Wreck-it where is Felix?" Calhoun asked me.

"Over by the pent house he is getting ready to pick you up," I told her.

"Good you three come with me, I have a plan for tonight," she told me.

"Sarge wants to have a family night," Vanellope explained happily.

"I just hope Faye will be here," Turbo mumbled to himself. We all walked back to Felix who smiled when he saw Calhoun.

Felix's P.O.V

"Tammy, I was about to come get you," I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey short stack any plans tonight?" she asked me.

"I was thinking of a quiet dinner," I told her.

"I have a better idea, let's have a family night. We hardly get to spend any time together. Let's have you, me, Wreck-it, Vanellope, Turbo, Faye and her cats have a family night. Maybe invite that Michael guy Faye likes. You boys cook the food and Vanellope and I will go get Faye," she told me.

"Okay sounds good we can play games and stuff it will be fun. Ralph, Turbo come on to my house we have a dinner to cook. The girls are going to get Faye," I called. Turbo's face lit up as he walked over with Ralph behind him. "Honey you are a genius," I whispered.

"Just save some of that fun for later tonight," she told me seductively. Before she left she grabbed me by the front of my shirt and kissed me passionately. My legs kicked in midair as my heart was beating rapidly. When she let go the honey glows were all over my face.

"Yes ma'am," I said sheepishly. She laughed and put me down then left with Vanellope to go get Faye and her cats.

Faye's P.O.V

After the game I stretched my aching muscles. "Good job Faye, want to come with me to the Angels hangout and chill before tomorrow?" Michael asked me. Before I could answer I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Vanellope appeared out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Vanellope what are you doing here? You know my game is too dangerous to have visitors," I told her.

"At ease soldier I will protect her," Tamora said walking up to us.

"Hey Tamora good to see you it has been a while," I said hugging her.

"We are inviting you to a family night at Felix's game," Vanellope told me.

"That sounds like fun okay I do miss everyone," I said smiling.

"Well I see you are in good hands I will talk to you later Faye, be safe," Michael called.

"You are invited to Feather Head," Vanellope giggled.

"Really?" Michael asked them.

"Affirmative soldier, we do count you as family so, let's go," Tamora told us.

"Cool come on Faye," he said smiling. We walked out of my game as I rubbed my eyes.

"You look tired," Tamora noted looking at me.

"Just having trouble sleeping," I told her. Flame and Ash exchanged worried looks for they remembered what happened this morning. Yet, they didn't say anything.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Tamora asked.

"Oh nothing just nightmares, I can handle nightmares," I assured her. She nodded and we headed to Felix's game. After the day I had it would be nice to be around family.

Normal P.O.V

After the arcade closed most people were either heading home or on their way to Tappers for a drink. Two men from Heroes Duty began walking back to their game. Of course they had too many drinks and were a tad drunk. "I think we are going the wrong way?" said a soldier named Adam.

"No ep, this right way," a soldier named Kevin assured trying to stay balanced.

"I don't hic remember the hall hic being so dark," said Adam who was hiccupping from the alcohol. It was true that had wandered to the darkest part of Game Central Station. It was the oldest part of the arcade. Games that used to exist that were unplugged a long time ago. The area looked deserted with only black rooms of past games. The two men were stumbling trying to remember which way to go when something caught their attention.

A young woman a year younger than them with high definition was smiling at them. Her hair was long and black with curls. They saw her skin was a honey color and smooth like glass with a figure to die for. She wore a tight black dress and her eyes were mesmerizing for they were ice blue. "Do you see that?" asked Kevin sobering up a bit.

"Yeah," Adam said grinning happily. The woman smiled at them and extended a finger at them beckoning them to her.

"She wants us to come over," Kevin said happily grinning now.

"Yeah, let's go see what she wants," Adam said walking to the woman. The woman began to walk towards a dark room where an unplugged game was at. "We are coming baby," Adam said getting closer to the woman.

"Maybe she wants company?" Kevin thought walking closer. They went into the dark room and searched for the woman. "Where are you honey, come out we won't bite," Kevin said.

"Yeah we promise to be gentle," Adam assured her. Just as they were in the center they saw something. A pair of white eyes stared at them.

"Welcome to my nightmare," said an ice cold voice. Then the men shrieked out in terror as two sharp fangs bit into them making their world go black.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Family Night

Chapter 3: Family Night

Turbo's P.O.V

I watched Calhoun and Vanellope leave to go get Faye. Faye, my little girl I missed her so much in the past week. She was taller than I was but still every time I look at her I still see that scrawny little girl who was in my game. She was a lost child, scared and alone looking for food. Going back through my memories of my days with Faye, I loved how I didn't need to be a hero to have Faye like me. She liked me all because I treated her like a person and in some ways like a daughter. Then I remembered when she disappeared and I thought she was dead. Still kicking myself for not trying to find her instead I let my anger control me and I destroyed my game and Road Racers but worse I made Vanellope a glitch and treated her like Faye was treated. Except Faye could always leave her game and Vanellope was forced to stay and take the horrible treatment bestowed upon her. In a lot of ways I would never forgive myself for what I had done but I had Faye back and I was going to prove not only to her but to everyone else that I could be the hero Faye always saw me as. So, far I have been doing a great job for my greatest fear is losing Faye and her faith in me.

"Hey Turbo how about helping me flip these burgers," Felix said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh sure buddy no problem," I said happily. I grabbed a spatula and flipped the hamburgers for Felix while he checked on the hot dogs. Ralph was busy getting some games down like Charades or Go Fish I believe. Just then the door opened and I saw a red cat with wings and a black cat with wings come in the room. Vanellope followed and soon I saw Faye coming in with Calhoun. Then I saw that Michael boy with Faye. At first I wasn't too pleased for I knew Faye liked Michael and he liked her but if he hurt my little girl I would run him over with my car.

"Hey guys we are back," Vanellope called happily.

"Oh good the food is about ready," Felix said. Tamora came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"See told you this was a good idea," she whispered in his ear.

"As usual you are right," he said his honey glows all over his face.

"Hey Ralph," Faye said smiling at him.

"Hey Lady Fire Hazard long time no see," Ralph said giving her a massive bear hug.

"Easy Big Guy, still a tad sore from my game the demons were brutal today," she said rubbing her sore arms.

"Yeah but we kicked their sorry tails huh Faye?" Michael asked smiling. He was helping set the table as I walked over to Faye.

"Hello Faye," I said gently.

"T!" she exclaimed and wrapped me in her arms. A huge smile was on her face as she hugged me close.

"I missed you too my little girl," I said rubbing her back. She put me down and that was when Felix placed a mountain of ham burgers, hot dogs, chips, potato salad, and pies on the table.

"Dig in everybody," he said smiling.

Normal P.O.V

They all sat down and ate the food as they talked about their games. "Man the rookies were getting on my nerves today. I swear I tell them follow the plan and what do they do? Go charging in like a hot shot almost getting killed if I didn't shoot those Cy-Bugs," Tamora said eating her second burger.

"That is tough sweetie they need to start listening you make those plans for a reason," Felix said patting her hand. She blushed at his sweet gesture and responded by pushing his hat over his eyes.

"Hey my game is tough too racing is hard work," Vanellope said.

"Yeah the race we had was close I beat Vanellope but it was only by an inch," Turbo said trying not to brag. The old Turbo would ooze over a victory but he was trying to be a good sport.

"Yeah well I will get you next time," Vanellope said smirking.

"Looking forward to it Jr.," Turbo said smirking back.

"Well Felix and I had a tough day, I actually beat him two times," Ralph said. "Yet I am sorry the brick hit you I didn't throw it too hard did I?" he asked Felix a little worried.

"No I was fine brother a tad dazed but fine," Felix assured him with a smile.

"Are you sure Felix?" Tamora asked taking off his hat and running her fingers through his hair trying to locate a bruise or injury. She was extremely protective of Felix and her fear was losing him.

"I am fine honey really don't worry," Felix said patting her hand again. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Just be more careful soldier," she said in a firm but gentle voice.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," he said saluting her. "So Ralph how are the meetings going?" he asked Ralph.

"Oh good learning to take it one game at a time, what do you think of them Turbo?" he asked Turbo.

"Oh good they really helped me control my anger and to allow me to be the person I was meant to be. I am just glad I get a second chance," Turbo said eating another hot dog.

"Hey Faye, why don't we tell them about our day?" Michael asked eating some potato salad.

"Yeah Faye, what is it like being the Angel of Justice?" Tamora asked.

"I bet it is cool!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"I just hope the other angels are treating you better," Turbo said firmly but gently.

"They are and being the Angel of Justice is pretty cool but hard work. Most of the angels feel guilty for the way that acted when Anthony was in power. Some are actually pretty nice," Faye said. Then she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "Forgive me it has been a long day," she said gently.

"Oh it is fine Faye, let's eat some pie and then play a game of Go Fish and then call it a night," Felix said.

"Sounds good to me brother," Ralph said eating one last hamburger. Felix cut each person a slice of pie and they ate happily. Faye liked it for it was cherry, her favorite. It was warm and crisp and the crust melted in her mouth. During her training sessions she didn't have much time to eat. Flame and Ash would bring back some fruit or Michael would show up with some roast beef, or ham with pineapples. Just to make sure she ate something. She looked around her family and was beginning to relax. The nightmare she had before was slowly fading from her mind.

They set the cards up and Michael started the game. "Okay Vanellope got any 3's?" he asked.

"Go Fish Feather Head," she laughed. The game proceeded as Faye began to enjoy the company. After spending most of her time being surrounded by darkness, fire, and silence it was nice to come out to the day and be surrounded by people who cared about her.

Back in Game Central Station

"No get them off! Get them off!" Adam shouted as venomous snakes were all over his body. "Please get them off! Get them off!" he yelled trying to pry them off. Yet to no avail once he pulled one off two more would appear.

"Help scorpions are on me I can't get them off!" Kevin screamed. His eyes were the size of golf balls as he tried to remove the horrible creatures. Yet there were no scorpions or snakes on them. Instead they were surrounded by darkness as two pale eyes were watching them.

"Yes, keep screaming your fears are delicious," the ice cold voice said. As the two men struggled a spider web was forming around their bodies. None of the men saw it for they were too busy screaming in fear. The webs slowly circled around them trapping their arms and going around their waist. "Yes, won't be long now give in to the fear," the voice said happily. A thick hairy spider leg reached from the darkness touching Adam's chest. It was beating faster and faster. "Yes, won't be long now," the voice said. Just then the pale eyes stopped and said, "I smell children".

"Come on Taffya it is getting late. We need to get back to Sugar Rush for we have another big race," Rancis said.

"Hold on I want to do a little exploring. We never left Sugar Rush before so let's see what other games there are," she said smiling.

"Okay, okay," Rancis agreed for he too wanted to do a little exploring. They walked to a dark part of Game Central Station. "Um this place looks creepy maybe we should go back the other way," he said trying not to sound scared.

"Uh good idea," Taffya said about to turn away. Just then they heard a barking noise. "What was that?" asked Taffya.

"I don't know," Rancis said frowning. They saw a cute little brown puppy with the biggest shade of brown eyes ever. It was a foot away wagging it's tail at the kids.

"Oh it is so cute," Taffya cooed. "Come here puppy, come here," she called sweetly. The puppy instead ran into a dark game and the two kids ran after it.

"Here puppy," Rancis called. It was very dark in the game as they searched for the puppy. Just then they heard the puppy whimper and they became alarmed.

"I hope the poor thing didn't hurt itself," Taffya said frowning. They began to call for the puppy and then they heard strange noises. Almost like a hissing noise.

"Ta-Taffya did you hear that?" Rancis asked looking scared.

"No," she said nervously. Just then a hairy leg wrapped around Taffya pulling her away from Rancis. "RANCIS!" she screamed but was swallowed up by the darkness.

"TAFFYA!" Rancis yelled. He ran farther into the room looking for her. "Taffya, where are you?" he called. He heard the hissing noise and his heart was racing. "Ta-Taffya is th-that you?" he asked shaking with fear. His response came in a form of two pale white eyes.

"BOO," said a cold voice. Rancis let out a petrified scream as he felt something sharp go into his neck. Then his world went black. Rancis was picked up by a hairy leg as the eyes looked down at him. "It has been so long since I had tasted children's fears. This is going to be fun," said a cold voice and carried Rancis farther into the darkness.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPanda for their ideas with this chapter.


	4. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing

Normal P.O.V

"Okay everyone we should be getting to bed," Felix said yawning.

"Good idea pint sized," Tamora agreed rubbing her eyes.

"Come on President Booger Face, let's walk you and Turbo on home," Ralph said placing Vanellope on his shoulders.

"I'm not tired," Vanellope said stubbornly but her eyes were drooping.

"Good night Faye, sweet dreams," Turbo said hugging Faye tightly,

"Good night T," Faye said hugging him. Ralph led Turbo and Vanellope back to Sugar Rush.

"Come on Faye we better get back to Heavenly Wars," Michael said stretching his wings.

"You go on without me I am going to say bye to Felix and Tamora," she said.

"Okay see you back at the game. Thanks for the fun evening guys," he said and took off.

"Good night Tamora and good night Felix," Faye said hugging them.

"Good night Faye," Felix said hugging her.

"Sweet dreams soldier," Tamora said smiling.

"Come on Flame, Ash let's head home," Faye said and flew off to Heavenly Wars.

Tamora's P.O.V

The next day I awoke to Felix's sleeping form. He had a cute smile on his face as I held him in my arms. I could have stayed like that forever but I had a practice to get to. So, I kissed his dozing face and softly whispered, "I will be back later this afternoon honey. You just rest and be safe. Love you short stack." Then I grabbed on my armor and headed to Heroes Duty. My men saluted me as I entered the game. "Alright ladies this is a training session so, follow the plan and you won't get killed," I barked. My eyes turned cold and serious as I gazed at my men. Letting them know I was serious and none gave me any smart comments. Just then I scowled for two of my men were missing. "Alright where are Adam and Kevin?" I asked growing annoyed. _Was it too much to ask for one training session to go right?_ I wondered to myself.

"Uh we haven't seen them since last night Sarge?" a rookie answered nervously. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip to keep my anger in check.

"Fine let's just run this drill without them," I said firmly. "Get in your positions!" I barked. They all ran in opposite directions as I started the drill. _Oh wait till I get my hands on those numbskulls, they will regret ever being coded_, I thought angrily as I ran the practice drill with my men.

Vanellope's P.O.V

I awoke early in my castle. Today we were having a practice race and I was excited. Jumping out of my bed I raced into my closet to get my racer clothes on. Then in a flash I was running down the halls towards the race carts. My cart was parked where I left it and I jumped in and zoomed to the track. Soon I saw the other racers zooming to the track and Turbo greeted me. "Get ready to eat my dust Jr.," he laughed.

"Dream on Old Timer," I laughed back. I looked around to the other racers and a frown came on my face. "Hey where are Taffya and Rancis?" I asked everyone.

"I haven't seen them since last night," Candlehead told me.

_Weird, Taffya and Rancis would never miss a race even if it was a practice race,_ I thought worriedly.

"Should we cancel the practice?" another racer asked.

"No you guys go ahead I will go see if I can find them," I told them. I was President it was my responsibility to take care of my fellow racers.

"I will go with you, two heads are better than one," Turbo said following me. We raced all over Sugar Rush but found no Taffya or Rancis. "Let's go outside the game maybe they were out exploring and got lost," Turbo told me.

"Okay let's go round up Stink Brain and Hammer Head to help search," I said.

"I will go get Faye, she is a great tracker," Turbo said and we parted ways to get help in finding the missing racers.

I walked towards Ralph and Felix's game. When I saw a crowd of people gathered around the Surge Protector. There was Sonic and Eggman, I saw Mario, Daisy, Pac-Man, and other people from different games. "Where is my Peach?" Mario asked.

"Where is my robot?" Eggman demanded.

"Calm down everyone we will find them," the Surge Protector said trying to calm the crowd down.

"Luwegi disappeared last night just like Peach did," Daisy said sadly.

"As did my robot!" Eggman yelled.

_Wow these characters all disappeared yesterday just like Taffya and Rancis, _I thought as fear crept into my heart.

"Okay enough until we find the missing characters all characters are to stay in their games after closing time. Unless someone wants to stay and be the look out after hours?" the Surge Protector said firmly. The crowd went silent as he spoke again, "I didn't think so now all of you back to your games."

I raced to Felix and Ralph's game to tell them what has happened.

Normal P.O.V

Felix awoke and began fixing the penthouse for the residents. Ralph was helping by carrying the bricks to the recycling plant they built. Just then Tamora appeared for the drill went smoothly even though Adam and Kevin weren't there. "Hey sweetie," Felix called hopping over to her.

"Hey Felix," she said bending down to peck him on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Not good two of my men didn't show up for the practice drill today. Adam and Kevin just wait till I get my hands on them," she growled.

"Now Tammy calm down remember your code pressure. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why they didn't show up," Felix said calmly. Tamora couldn't help but smile leave it to Felix to always be optimistic to any situation. Once she calmed down Vanellope rushed in breathing heavily.

"Guys, I have something to tell you!" she called as she tried to catch her breath.

"Easy Vanellope, what is the matter?" Ralph asked holding the tiny girl.

"Okay I was in my game getting ready for a practice race. Well Taffya and Rancis weren't there. So, Turbo and I went to go find them and we couldn't so we went outside the game. He went to get Faye and I came to get you guys, when I heard all these game characters telling the Surge Protector that their game characters disappeared last night. Just like Taffya and Rancis did, Princess Peach, Luwegi, one of Eggman's robots. The Surge Protector was so overwhelmed he told all game characters to stay in their games after arcade hours till they find the missing characters," Vanellope explained.

"Adam and Kevin were reported to have disappeared last night as well," Tamora said showing concern.

"Do they have any idea what happened to them?" Ralph asked.

"No idea just that they were gone," Vanellope said.

Felix's P.O.V

"Tammy can we talk over here," I said gently. I led her near alleyway to the penthouse. "I want you to pack some stuff and stay in your game," I said gently.

"What no way I am staying here" Tamora told me firmly.

"Tammy please these characters disappeared and if you stay in your game you will be safe," I said trying to reason with her. If I lost her I don't know what I would do.

"No Felix, I am not leaving you alone especially when characters are disappearing," she said her face showing concern.

"Tammy please go to your game," I said raising my voice a little. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ I wondered.

Tamora's P.O.V

"I said no Felix!" I shouted. I seized him by the waist and held him close. Tears stung my face as I held him. I admit I was scared. Characters were disappearing and if I went to my game what if Felix was taken by whatever took the others. No I would not allow that to happen I would not lose him.

"I would feel better knowing you are in your game. If anything is taking characters you have your weapons, men, and those Cy-Bugs might even scare away intruders. Please Tamora, I am pleading here," he cried.

"No, I am not leaving you alone and that is final! I may be safe in my game but I would go crazy wondering if you are okay? No I am staying here and keeping an eye on you," I said holding him tighter.

"Tamora stop being stubborn and please go to your game!" Felix shouted. I was surprised by this Felix never raised his voice to me. I mean we had arguments but he never shouted at me. In his eyes there was fear but most of all sadness. His face softened as he placed a hand on my cheek. "Please Tammy stay in your game. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I do," he said gently. Tears fell from his face and I couldn't bare it. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him passionately. The tears fell from my face but I didn't care. This whole thing sucked and I wasn't happy about this. I let him go and looked down at him. I still had a grip on his hands.

"After this is over you better still be here. For if you are not I will, I don't know what I will do but you won't like it believe me," I told him.

"Thank you Tamora, just be careful," he told me.

"Hey what is all the shouting about?" Faye asked as she appeared with Turbo. "T told me about Rancis and Taffya and then I hear you two yelling so, mind telling me what is going on?" she asked. Vanellope quickly explained the situation to her and Faye looked from her cats to us. "Ash, you go to Sugar Rush and guard the residents there. Flame, you stay here and protect the residents here," she said.

"Faye, what are you doing?" I asked growing curious.

"Well something is taking characters at night after hours. So, I am having my cats protect each game and they will report to me if anything goes wrong," she explained.

"Where will you be?" Turbo asked getting a worried look.

"I will be guarding Game Central Station," Faye told us.

"Faye no, it is too dangerous you may disappear like the others!" Turbo exclaimed grabbing her hand. Ash and Flame exchanged worried looks.

"I will be fine, now I have to go. See you all tomorrow," she said and left to guard Game Central Station. I just hoped she would be okay.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. The Horrors of Darkness and Pain

Chapter 5: The Horrors of Darkness and Pain

_Earlier that Day_

Faye's P.O.V

I was in my game with demons surrounding me. They snarled and growled at me. Their yellow eyes were glaring into mine, as I growled at them. They all jumped at me. I grabbed my sword and flew in the air beheading a few of them. Their heads slid off their shoulders like Swiss cheese. A cross was dangling from my wrist as I threw it at one demon leaping to me. I flicked it and it landed square on his forehead. The cross sizzled on the demon's red skin as the creature shrieked in pain and turned to ash. Ash was blasting a demon back into his or her cave. Flame was setting them on fire as I beheaded them.

"Faye, heads up!" Michael yells as he has a vial of water with him. "Bless it be!" he shouts and throws the water on them. A few drops fell on the demons as they burst into flames yowling in agony.

"You have great timing Michael," I said. The demons soon ran back to their caves. "Okay, well we better get back," I said stretching my arms. Just then I heard someone calling my name. I ran towards the sound and saw Turbo near the entrance to my game. "T, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need your help, Taffya and Rancis are missing and we need your help to find them. Vanellope already headed to Felix and Ralph's game to get their help," Turbo told me.

"Alright, Michael I will be back later keep an eye on things till I return," I told him.

"Okay Faye, be careful," Michael said bowing. I bowed to him while nodding my head and followed Turbo to Felix and Ralph's game. Once we got there I heard lots of crying and shouting.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Turbo said shrugging his shoulders. Flame and Ash both shrugged as we went into the game. I saw Ralph holding onto Vanellope.

They were crying and Vanellope said, "You have to stay in your game Stink Brain, you may get into trouble with the Surge Protector."

"I don't care I am not leaving you alone unprotected," Ralph said firmly. I had never seen some much pain and fear in someone's eyes before. Ralph held Vanellope close to him in a protective embrace. The same way Turbo did to me when I was little. Vanellope was crying trying to put on a brave face. Over by the penthouse I heard Felix shout at Tamora to stay in her game. She like Ralph was holding Felix close to her. He was crying and her body was shaking. Something was wrong and I was going to find out what.

"Hey what is all the shouting about?" I asked. Everyone stopped and looked at me with surprise. Apparently they didn't hear me come into the game. It makes sense I can be very quiet when I need to be. "T told me about Rancis and Taffya and then I hear you two yelling so, mind telling me what is going on?" I asked.

Vanellope walked over to me and said, "Some characters disappeared last night and the Surge Protector said all game characters have to stay in their games till they find the missing characters after closing hours. Unless someone wants to volunteer to stay out at night and watch for whatever is making the other game characters disappear," she explained. "Ralph is scared to leave me alone in Sugar Rush and Sarge probably doesn't want to leave Felix alone."

I digested the information and an idea came to me. Ash and Flame looked at me as I stared at them. Ash, you go to Sugar Rush and guard the residents there. Flame, you stay here and protect the residents here," I told them.

"Faye, what are you doing?" Tamora asked me her voice full of concern.

"Well something is taking characters at night after hours. So, I am having my cats protect each game and they will report to me if anything goes wrong," I explained calmly.

"Where will you be?" Turbo asked getting a worried look.

"I will be guarding Game Central Station," I told them feeling calm.

"Faye no, it is too dangerous you may disappear like the others!" Turbo exclaimed grabbing my hand. Ash and Flame exchanged worried looks.

I looked at him seeing his fear. Yet, I had to do this I was the only who could. "I will be fine, now I have to go. See you all tomorrow," I said as I headed towards Game Central Station. It was deserted meaning most characters were taking the threat seriously and were staying in there games.

"Faye please don't do this, what if you are taken?" Vanellope asked her face full of fear.

"Hush little sister, I will be okay. Nothing bad will happen I have my sword and my fire power plus my senses will alert me of any danger. Now go back to your game and I will see you tomorrow," I told her. She hugged me tight as tears fell from her face. I hugged her back as my tail wiped her tears away. Then I placed her back in Ralph's arms.

"I don't like this," he told me.

"Come on Big Guy I can handle it," I assured him.

"Just be careful," he said firmly before taking Vanellope back to Sugar Rush. Felix looked like he wanted to say something to me but just gave me a small smile. Then Flame led him back to his game. Ash was waiting for T to come with him. T looked at me and gave me a firm look.

"If anything happens you get back to your game you understand young lady or so help me I will find a way to ground you," he said hiding his fear. He hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. Then he allowed Ash to take him back to his game. That left me alone with Tamora. She gave me a firm gaze the same gaze she gave her men before they went into battle.

"Faye, I know you can handle yourself but if anything goes wrong come and get me understand. Come and get me and I will help you," she said firmly.

"I will thank you for your concern," I said. I bowed to her for in my game it was how we showed respect. Tamora frowned for I knew she wasn't used to letting someone else do the protecting but she saluted me and went back to her game. I was alone and so I began to make my rounds.

Back in the Dark Part of Game Central Station

Rancis and Taffya held each other as the darkness was surrounding them. Screams echoed all around them. "Help rats are eating me!" screamed a woman's voice.

"My skin is on fire please help me!" screamed a male voice.

"I can't swim cough help gasp please someone help me!" begged another voice. Taffya was shaking as Rancis was hugging her.

"It will be okay Taffya," he told her but his fear was getting to him. Before them was two men that looked like they were from Heroes Duty. One kept screaming about scorpions were on them and one was yelling about rats.

"Yes, scream it wets my appetite," said a cold voice. The white eyes were back and the two children watched as the web spread over the men. Their faces were deathly pale as their eyes were petrified with fear. All they heard was one last scream and then the web covered them until they look like mummies. Soon two scorpion like pinchers scooped up the men and the two children heard a horrible slurp as the men were devoured. All was left of the men were their boots and a gun. Then the white eyes looked at them. "Don't worry children you are next," it told them.

"Not happening!" Rancis yelled and grabbed the gun and blasted the creature. "Run Taffya, run!" he shouted. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the light.

Back with Faye

I looked around the games and heard nothing out of the ordinary. Then my body froze as my ears began to twitch. A growl escaped from my lips as I heard screams. Taking my sword from my sheath I crept towards the noise. The smell of fear was thick in the air. "Whose there?" I called from the darkness. Just then I felt something smash into me. Staring into my yellow eyes were a sacred Taffya and a terrified Rancis holding a gun from Heroes Duty.

"Faye!" they shouted.

"Rancis, Taffya what are you guys doing here?" I asked noticing they were ice cold and covered in cob webs.

"Help it is after us, it ate those men alive it was horrible!" Taffya yelled clutching onto me for dear life.

"Easy what ate who?" I asked not understanding.

"Hurry it is after us it will get us too!" Rancis yelled pulling me away from the empty game entrance. Before I could react I heard hissing and pulled the two kids behind me.

Just then two scorpion pinchers grabbed me and I shouted, "Run kids run!" They ran as I was pulled into the darkness. "You messed with the wrong girl," I hissed. All I saw was a pair of white eyes. I took a breath and blew fire at the creature. It yelled out in pain as I broke free and flew at it swiping it with my sword. I smelled blood and heard it dripping to the floor. My eyes looked around as I saw people covered in spider webs screaming in fear. "Time to shed some light," I said. I blew fire everywhere as I heard an ice cold voice yowling in pain.

"I can't stand the light!" it shrieked. While it was distracted I flew towards the victims I saw Princess Peach, Luwigi and many others. I used my claws and freed them. They all awoke as if they were in a trance. "All of you run to the exit go!" I shouted. Some men helped the women out as others fled to the light. I was about to join them until I felt myself being pinned to the wall. The white eyes were staring at me. That was when I saw the creature. It was all black like a night with no moon or stars. The creature had the body of a tarantula spider, scorpion pinchers and the head of a cobra with white eyes. "What are you?" I asked in confusion. I had never seen a creature like this one before.

"Your worst nightmares come to life," it hissed. Then it looked around seeing its victims had fled. "You may have freed my victims but you will not escape me," it hissed. I felt two sharp fangs bite into me. I felt a coldness surge through me but I had to fight it or I would not be getting out of here alive.

"Bite this," I hissed and blew fire straight into its face. Then I formed a fireball and threw them at whatever was attacking me. The shrieks of its pain grew more and more until I saw flames engulfing the area.

"No my home!" the creature yelled. "This isn't over I will be back!" it growled and disappeared out of the game into the darkness. The smoke was getting to me as I flew to safety.

"Faye!" I heard Ash and Flame yell my name. They ran over to me as I saw Heroes Duty soldiers taking care of the victims. Ralph and Vanellope were looking at Rancis and Taffya. Felix was helping Princess Peach over to Mario as T was looking for me. He saw me and ran to me.

"Faye, you are hurt," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Faye, what happened?" Tamora asked as she walked up to me. She looked serious but I saw fear on her face.

"A creature of some kind had these characters hostage. It had the head of a snake, scorpion pinchers, and the body of a spider. I hurt it but it fled before I could see where it went," I said as my breathing became harder to do. I felt cold but my body heat was normally and I felt so weak.

"Faye, are you okay?" Tamora asked me raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah I am fine," I said but I knew I wasn't. For once the words left my lips I collapsed and Tamora caught me.

"Faye, Faye someone get a medic," I heard someone yell. The last thing I saw was the worried looks on my friends' faces and then my world went black.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. El Cucuy

Chapter 6: El Cucuy

Faye's P.O.V

_I opened my eyes and saw myself all alone in Game Central Station. My eyes scanned the area but I saw no one or heard any trace of life. "Where did everybody go?" I asked. Getting to my feet I looked around. I know I saw people and my friends. So, where is everyone? "T," I called. "Vanellope, Tamora, Felix, Ralph!" I shouted. "Ash, Flame, Michael!" I shouted. No one answered my calls. I did get away from whatever that creature was so where did my friends go? Instead of standing around I decided to go find them. Maybe I didn't find them and instead the beast weakened me and I thought I found them. Instead I passed out and awoke like that. My legs carried me as I used my keen hearing to pick up any sounds. Since I was close to Tamora's game I decided to go find her. For I remembered Taffya and Rancis and I needed to make sure they got away from the creature as did the other victims. _

_As I walked I still didn't hear anything and I was growing concerned. Till I heard a familiar hopping noise and turned to see Felix. "Hey Faye, where you been?" he asked cheerfully. _

"_Hey Felix, where is everyone?" I asked walking up to him. Before I could reach him a Cy-Bug attacked him. My blood froze as I grabbed my sword to save him._

"_Faye, help!" Felix shouts as the Cy-Bug had him in its pinchers. _

"_Hold on!" I shouted. I tried opening my wings to fly but something was wrong. My wings were open but I couldn't fly. It was like they were stuck or something. _

"_Faye, help me please!" Felix begged. I growled trying to move but it was like someone hit a pause button on my body. I couldn't even throw a fireball. _

"_Felix!" I shouted trying to move but it was no use. My eyes widened in horror as I saw the bug crush him to death._

"_FAYEEE!" Felix shrieked till he was nothing but particles of data._

"_NO!" I shouted. I raced towards the bug able to move but it was gone as was Felix. Running my fingers to where Felix was I found no trace of him. "Felix," I sniffed. I failed to protect him and I would have to tell Tamora. Once I turned around I felt a pain across my jaw. Once I looked up at my attacker I to my surprise saw it was Tamora. _

"_Why, why didn't you save him!" she shouted. Her face was twisted with pain and hot tears fell from her face. _

"_I tried I swear I couldn't move," I tried to explain. _

"_We trusted you, you are a monster," she hissed and was about to strike me again when the Cy-Bug returned. Just like it did Felix grabbed Tamora by the waist and was crushing her to death._

"_Tamora!" I shouted and tried to fly to her.  
"Get away from me you filthy abomination!" Tamora shrieked and tried to attack me again. I got hit by the Cy-Bug and watched as she was slowly crushed to death. Tears stung my face as I couldn't believe two of my friends were killed and I failed to save them. I flew back to Vanellope and T's game. To my horror I saw nothing but dead bodies everywhere. T was cut open and bleeding and Vanellope was laying a similar way. _

"_No, who did this?" I demanded. I flew back to Felix's game and saw the penthouse on fire as more dead bodies were everywhere. Ralph was covered in blood as his body was burned. All the other Nicelanders either were cut open, burned to a crisp, or torn to pieces. I backed away unable to process what I had seen. I went back to my game to face the same nightmare. Michael was impaled and the other angels were roasted beyond recognition. Tears stained my face for Ash as ripped apart and Flame's head was ripped off. "No this can't be it can't be! Who did this?" I demanded tears falling from my face as anger filled my body. _

"_Why you did Faye," came a familiar voice. Anthony in his demon form revealed himself. "I knew you were evil but I never thought you would go so far," he chuckled._

"_This can't be you died, and why would you say that I would never kill my friends ever!" I shouted._

"_Oh yes you would Faye, you are evil. You may hide it even try to fight it but you are a born killer and this is what you were meant to do," Anthony said waving his hand around the carnage and destruction. _

"_No I am not evil I am not!" I cried. _

"_Yes you are sister," called anther voice. Standing before Anthony was another me. Except her face was burnt and twisted like a demon's face would be. Her eyes were more blood red with fangs like piranhas. She walked hunched over with a demonic smile. _

"_You did this not me I would never do this!" I shouted._

"_Oh but I am you Faye, I am your demon side. The side that makes you strong and helps save these pathetic creatures. Without me you would be nothing and I am tired of sharing a body with you. Time to cut one last loose end," the demon me said. Her voice so soft and raspy that made my heart feel so cold. She held me tight as I felt a strange feeling like I was being drained of all my energy. Just then I was released but I was in my angel form. "Good bye, Faye soon you will be with your parents and friends," Demon Faye hissed._

"_Give into the fear Faye, you will not escape," Anthony told me. I stopped at his words._

"_What did you say?" I asked. Yet before I could move Demon Faye was in front of me. She formed a fireball at me and I screamed unable to move._

Normal P.O.V

Faye awoke in a cold sweat. Tears filled her eyes as she looked all around her. "Easy little soldier," said a male voice. She saw a man in his late 30's with a buzz cut and deep brown eyes.

"Where, where am I?" Faye asked her body still shaking from her nightmare.

"You are in Heroes Duty, please stay here and I will tell Sarge you are awake. You saved a lot of people little soldier but scared some people too, when you collapsed everyone was afraid you were a goner. Glad to see you are okay," he said smiling. He went out into the hallway and Faye even in her weakened state picked up Tamora's voice. The door opened and T was the first person Faye saw.

"Faye!" he yelled and ran up to her. "Are you okay baby girl? Do you need some food let me feel your head. You are not too cold are you?" he asked his face full of concern.

"Easy T, I am fine" Faye said. She sat up and looked at Tamora.

"You gave us quite a scare soldier," Tamora said firmly. She was trying to look serious but like Turbo she too was concerned. Just then Vanellope accompanied by Flame and Ash came in the room.

"Faye, you are alive!" Vanellope shouted jumping on the bed hugging her.

"Faye are you injured?" Ash asked as Flame warmed up Faye so her body heat wouldn't go down.

"I am okay just got really tired," Faye lied. Her dream still freaked her out and she was relived her friends were alive. Yet she feared she would turn into that monster she saw in her dream. Would she really be capable of doing such destruction and killing? Her body shivered at the idea.

"Hey Lady Fire Hazard, you are okay," Ralph said smiling as Felix hopped over to her.

"You scared us there for a second there little lady," Felix said patting her hand. Even Michael appeared smiling at her.

"Faye next time you go on some guarding mission alone allow me to come with you," Michael said shaking his head.

"I will remember," she said. "What happened did the kids make it out what about the other victims? Did anyone catch that creature?" she asked them.

"Easy soldier, yes they all made it out thanks to you. It was the weirdest thing they all had bits of spider webs on their bodies. Some were pale as snow and cold as ice. Yammering on about a monster eating on their fears and Taffya told me that it ate my men. Faye, you were there what exactly did you see? I mean you said you saw something but I couldn't understand what you saw" Tamara asked.

"I saw the kids and before I could react I was taken into a dark game. Yes, I saw victims covered in spider webs screaming in fear. Then I was attacked by a monster with the body of a spider, had pinchers like a scorpion, and the head of a cobra. It was all black but had soulless white eyes. I wound it with my claws and fire power but it got away," Faye said.

"Di-Did you say head of a cobra?" Ralph asked his eyes going wide.

"And the bo-body of a-a spider," Felix asked his face paling.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Faye asked. Felix and Ralph exchanged scared looks before answering.

"Felix, are you and Wreck-It okay?" Tamora asked kneeling to him. She didn't like the look on her husband's face at all.

"I am not sure but the creature Faye described was once part of a game called Facing Fears. It was a simple game where the customer plays the hero and slays a horrible monster. Yet, the creature was anything beyond simple. This creature feasted on fear, luring victims to it's darkened nest and biting them with it's fangs. Once it bit you it feasted on your fears till a spider web bound you where you couldn't move. Then your body became cold as ice and skin pale as snow. It was then the creature ate you. Now normally the player would be safe but it was like this creature could actually read the customers mind and make their fears actually come alive. After hours we all lived in fear finding some minor characters taken and some heroes. Without the main players games got shut down. Yet, our worries were soon over for the customers were getting so scared that Litwick unplugged Facing Fears and we thought the monster was gone for good. Of course there were stories but no one ever went missing till now," Felix explained.

"So, how do you defeat the creature?" Vanellope asked.

"No one knows, no customer ever won the game and there is nothing in the creature's story that could help us," Ralph said.

"So, how do we defeat something that feasts on fear?" Tamora questioned growing concerned.

"Good question," Turbo said.

"Felix, what was the creature's name?" asked Faye for maybe she could get information on the beast if she knew the name.

"Well it never had a name as far as we knew. So, we gave it a name, El Cucuy it is Spanish for the Boogeyman," Felix said.

"Great well I guess we better get a plan for we have a Boogeyman to stop," Faye said growing determined. No one was hurting her friends not as long as she was around.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Living Nightmare

Chapter 7: Living Nightmare

Normal P.O.V

"Okay we need to find El Cucuy. We all know that but how do we go about looking for him?" Tamora asked. They decided to meet at Tappers since it was surrounded by people and they could all discuss in the far back about finding El Cucuy.

"Well he likes dark places I gathered that much. For when I was using my fire power he screamed for he hated the light," Faye said. Her previous nightmare still plagued her mind yet she shook it back. _Focus on the mission Faye, you are not evil and would never harm your family. Game Face Faye, Game Face, _her mind told her. Still the image of Demon Faye plagued her and her friends died and it was just too much.

"Faye, are you alright?" Vanellope asked.

"Huh, oh yeah just um thinking about where El Cucuy would go next. His home was set ablaze so where else would he go," she answered trying to regain the focus on the mission and not on her.

"Well there are other games that have been unplugged that remained vacant over the years," Ralph said.

"Yeah the oldest part of the arcade, it is possible he slipped into another game," Felix agreed.

"Do you guys know how many empty games there are?" Turbo asked. He only knew of three empty games since the last time he left the arcade. That was a long time ago.

"I knew of two," Felix said. "One was by Mario's game and the other was by Sonic's game," he added.

"I know of three one was by Street Fighter, one was by that dancing game and lastly the other was by Heroes Duty," Ralph said.

"The only one I know of that wasn't mentioned there is one empty game by Sugar Rush," Turbo said.

"Okay so we know where to go now how do we do it?" Michael asked.

"We could split into teams and cover more ground. Sarge's Muscle Heads could go to some of these empty places to hunt for El Cucuy. Then Feather Head, Stink Brian, Hammer Head, and T can look through one game. While Faye, Sarge and I go to another game, and take Flame and Ash with us," Vanellope said.

"No way kid I am not letting you come. El Cucuy almost ate Taffya and Rancis I am not letting it get you," Ralph said firmly.

"Hey that monster attacked my fellow racers I have to do something!" Vanellope argued.

"I will make sure no harm comes to her Ralph," Faye assured him.

"With all due respect Faye, I am not sure you should be going," Ralph said sadly. This struck Faye for she wondered why he thought she shouldn't come on this mission. "I am not doubting your skills Faye, don't think that but you did get hurt last time you tangled with El Cucuy. Maybe you should give your body more time to heal, you are a fast healer but your body needs rest to heal also," he told her.

"I assure you I am at my full strength I can handle El Cucuy," Faye told him.

"Look, how about we all rest for it has been a long day and then we can tackle this El Cucuy guy okay," Tamora said.

"That would be a better idea," Felix agreed.

"Very well, I agree rest would be beneficial," Faye said. _You know why Ralph doesn't want you to come. He doesn't trust you none of them do._ The voice reminded Faye of El Cucuy. Still she shook it from her mind as she got up to walk with her family. In the corner of her eye she thought she saw a Night Beast. It was standing near a booth at Tappers. Faye let out a growl as Vanellope tugged at her hand.

"Faye, what is wrong?" the little girl asked. Her eyes full of concern. When Faye blinked the Night Beast was gone like it was never there.

"Uh nothing little sis, I just thought I saw something," Faye said. She smiled down at Vanellope and they continued walking out of Tappers. Tamora said she had to pick something up from her game that might help find El Cucuy. It was then the incident happened. Before anyone could react a huge Cy-Bug, the queen to be exact sprang out of Heroes Duty. "Soldiers, attack! Felix, Wreck-it get the civilians to safety. Faye get Vanellope and Turbo to safety! Move! Move!" Tamora screamed. Ralph and Felix took anyone who was outside their game to safety. Faye led Vanellope and Turbo towards Sugar Rush. In the darkness a pair of white eyes was watching.

"Time to feast," El Cucuy chuckled. While Tamora and her men were distracted El Cucuy dissolved his spider legs into shadows and began to bite them. It was a bonus move he could do. He could harness his venom through his body as long as he stayed in the shadows. His legs turned to scorpion tails and he gently bit Tamora on the neck.

"Ow, what was that?" she demanded. Yet her attention drew back to the Queen Cy-Bug. Another leg turned into a scorpion tail and bit Ralph and Felix.

"Ow something bit me," Felix said.

"Yeah me too," Ralph said rubbing the back of his neck. Before they could process what happened they remembered their mission. Lastly Vanellope and Turbo were bitten.

"Holy Fugdemonkies something bit me," Vanellope said and Turbo was rubbing the back of his neck. When Faye heard that she knew El Cucuy had to be nearby but where was the question. Like the others she was distracted for Vanellope screamed. The Queen Cy-Bug was racing towards them. Only something about it was different at least to Faye it was.

Faye's P.O.V

I saw the Queen Cy-Bug but I didn't see a Cy-Bug. The body grew wider and had dark purple fur. Two huge canine fangs appeared and the bug grew arms and legs with sharp claws. What I saw was a Night Beast and it was headed straight towards Vanellope.

_ "Mommy!" screamed a younger Faye, as the monstrous Night Beast flung at her. Her mother's hand pushed Faye behind her but Faye saw the creature's claws go through her mother. Blood poured from her mother's mouth as her body shook and finally was thrown to the ground. "MOMMY!" Faye yelled._

I came back to the present as I roared with such anger it sounded inhuman. Without thinking I ran at the Cy-Bug holding out my sword. It slashed into the creature's flesh yet it didn't make much of a dent. My sword was knocked out of my hands as the bug pinned me with it's pinchers. It's yellow eyes glaring into mine and something in me stirred. I growled back and used my teeth to bite the bug. The queen yelled in pain as I lunged at her baring my fangs and claws. My claws scratched and tore the wings off with my teeth. I wasn't stopping this monster would die I would kill it. My anger fueled my strength as I hissed and growled tearing more flesh as I heard the whimper of the Queen. Green blood sprayed all around me but I didn't care I grabbed a led and slashed into the Queen's belly as blood covered my claws. My teeth ripping the legs off as the creature was now on it's back probably dead by now I didn't know nor did I care. I couldn't stop myself until I heard someone shouting my name.

"Faye, Faye please stop!" shouted the voice it was Vanellope. I stopped and saw what I had done. The Queen laid dead green blood all over her limp body. Her wings completely tore off, her legs tore off and lying all over the floor, claws marks seen everywhere as I looked down at my own claws. They were soaked in the creature's blood. I stood up and looked around people came out of their games and saw me. The whispers began as looks of fear were seen all around. My body shook as I looked down at the Queen bug and my claws. What had I done? Sure I killed thousands of demons but I did it as quick and painless as I could. Yet, I killed a Cy-Bug the Queen Cy-Bug as painfully as I could. She may have already been dead but I didn't stop I couldn't stop. _You are evil Faye_, El Cucuy's voice echoed through my mind. _What did he do to me?_ My mind wondered as fear took me. "Faye, are you okay?" Vanellope asked. She walked up to me her face not of fear but of concern.

"I-I don't know anymore," I answered. The soldiers took the bug away as Turbo and Vanellope stayed with me. Flame and Ash stood by my side trying to comfort me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tamora quietly talking to a soldier. No one heard their conversation, no one but me at least.

"Sarge, did you see that she killed a Queen Cy-Bug with her bare hands. Lucky for us our game always has a queen but still I never seen anything so inhuman before," the soldier said.

"Hush private, Faye was only trying to protect Vanellope, her sword was gone she had no choice," Tamora said defending me.

"Sarge, she was smiling you saw it and she wasn't stopping. That bug was dead once she slashed it's stomach but she didn't stop. You also said she has fire powers imagine the damage she could do with it. For all we know she is the one who killed our men," the soldier said.

"Are you accusing Faye, she is the one who saved the victims and fought this monster," Tamora barked.

"Yeah we got a description from a bunch of petrified kids and victims who barely remembered their name. Look all I am saying is she volunteered to watch over Game Central Station, she found those kids, said she fought the creature off and managed to get away, and the creature is a game character that was unplugged years ago even your own husband said the creature was a ghost," the soldier said. "Just look at her, she is half demon and she killed the one who made her maybe she is more messed up in the code than we realize. Either she is the monster or she works for it," the soldier said.

"That is enough Faye is a hero and friend. This monster was around before she even was coded according to Fix-it and I refuse to believe she would harm anyone so unless you have solid evidence I don't want to hear any more accusations is that understood?" Tamora hissed.

"Yes, ma'am" the soldier said and walked off. A tear fell from my face. Tamora stood up for me but even I doubted myself. El Cucuy did something to me and if I did that to a Cy-Bug what would happen to my friends if I grew that angry again. And who could stop me? I didn't know anything anymore but I knew of one thing, I no longer could be trusted. Vanellope and T went to talk with the others about the attack and I told Flame and Ash to watch over Vanellope for me. While they were talking I slipped back to my game and instead of going home I went to the Never Ending Tunnels. A stream of tunnels so deep no one could find their way out and that way I could never harm anyone again. "Good bye my friends I am sorry but I am evil," I whispered. "I deserve to be alone," I added and walked deep into the tunnels.

Normal P.O.V

"Oh don't worry Faye, I will keep you company," cackled El Cucuy. "First I will drink your fear and then I will take care of your friends then the whole arcade will be mine," he cackled. And with a swift movement went into Faye's game to find her and drink all her fear then eat her.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Setting a Plan in Motion

Chapter 8: Setting a Plan in Motion

Michael's P.O.V

I was flying around looking for demons. The game won't start for at least a day or two but Faye told me to stay alert. _Faye, just saying her name made my heart melt. She is an incredible person and I always knew that. Now she is no longer an abomination like Anthony called her but the Angel of Justice. How fitting if you ask me, still this new threat we face is much scarier than Anthony. At least with Anthony I knew something was off about him. He seemed way too cold and heartless to be an angel. I am not saying demons are like that but all the ones I seen were not exactly friendly. _

_Yet, Faye did change my mind for she was half demon yet even knowing the truth about her. It doesn't matter whether she is all angel or half angel, she will always be Faye to me. It is_ _no shock or surprise_ _that I like Faye in fact I have been in love with her since she saved me from those demons. Everything about her from her horns to the tip of her tail I found beautiful. She is strong and loyal as hell and I wanted to tell her but I am way too shy. Yet I must overcome this fear for I fear the most that someone else may steal her heart. Someday Faye, I will say those three words to you and I pray you will say them back. _

I circled around till I saw Faye going into The Never Ending Tunnels, which was strange for not many people ever went there. Fearing she may be upset I flew closer and saw she was crying. Before I could ask she went in and I decided to go and ask the others what made Faye upset. Luckily for Faye I knew my way around the Never Ending Tunnels and could find her. Using my wings I flew as fast as I could to find the others and asked what had happened to Faye. Now I knew of what happened when she tangled with El Cucuy at least I think that is what Felix called him. So, I was hoping no one else got taken but at the same time I feared for Faye. The memory of her being weakened by El Cucuy scared me for if that thing could weaken Faye, the strongest person I know then what else was it capable of?

I flew out of our game and headed for Game Central Station. When I arrived a remains of what seemed to be a massacre took place is what I saw. The soldiers from Heroes Duty were cleaning up some green ooze and pieces of a Cy-Bug were being taken away. People were forming small groups all whispering with fearful faces. It didn't make much sense to me but I decided to find someone who could tell me what happened. Looking up I saw the Sarge on her hover board telling everyone to go back to their games. People began to disperse as I landed on my feet trying to talk to the Sarge or someone who could explain what happened here. Just then my eyes locked on Vanellope and she was running around screaming out a name.

"Faye, Faye has anyone seen Faye?" Vanellope asked people as she ran look for Faye. Ash and Flame were trying to locate her as well and I saw Turbo looking around frantically. Like any father who lost a child in a crowded area.

"Faye, where are you?" he called.

"Vanellope, Turbo what is all the commotion about?" I asked revealing myself to them.

"Oh Michael, thank goodness have you seen Faye? We haven't seen her since after the attack," Turbo told me.

"Attack what attack?" I asked growing worried. _I remember seeing Faye crying did someone get killed or was she harmed? _I wondered fearfully.

"It was the weirdest thing Feather Head; we were all at Tappers trying to think of a way to find El Cucuy. We decided to get some rest so we all would be at a 100% when we went to Sarge's game so she could pick up something to help us find him. Then out of the blue this Queen Cy-Bug appeared and began to attack us. The beast headed straight for me and Faye went crazy. She tore the thing to pieces and just kept attacking it. I never seen her so angry before and then I pleaded with her to stop for the creature was dead. She looked dazed like she wasn't sure what just happened. Then after we cleaned things up she was gone," Vanellope explained.

"I saw her head to The Never Ending Tunnels not long ago. She looked upset and scared. I came here to see if anything happened to make her go to The Never Ending Tunnels," I asked. Just then Tamora came up to me.

"I bet I know after the attack, one of my men accused Faye of either being the monster attacking people or working for him," she said.

"He what?" I barked anger fueling my body. "Faye would never harm anyone especially children. There is no way she would even consider working for such a horrid monster!" I yelled angry that once again people judged Faye on her appearance. Okay yeah she killed a Cy-Bug but it was to save Vanellope that is all Faye does is save people. And they still fear her because she looks different.

"Easy soldier I told my man off. He is scared and angry at what happened to Kevin and Adam," Tamora explained.

"Oh so that makes it okay to accuse Faye of a crime she didn't commit. Calling her a monster all because of her appearance and the way she fights?" I demanded.

"No, it doesn't make it right but I am on Faye's side. I know she wouldn't do what this El Cucuy way does. But you are getting mad at a person because of fear makes no sense and wastes time. Let's find Faye and then work on a plan to find El Cucuy," Tamora told me firmly.

"Fair enough follow me," I said. I was still mad but the main objective was finding Faye and stopping El Cucuy. Vanellope insisted on finding Faye despite Ralph's protests. I led them to The Never Ending Tunnels; it was just a part in our game an angel or demon could use to hide from each other. Though demons didn't go here often for it was way too cool for their body heat. Still I would remain alert as I instructed the others to do. "Okay everyone be on guard just because not many demons come here doesn't mean they won't be here," I said. Flame and Ash got closer to Vanellope and Turbo. Tamora had her gun as Felix gripped his hammer. Ralph formed fists as we entered to tunnels.

El Cucuy's P.O.V

_Faye was close I could tell. I didn't need to smell her fear for I have been in this place before. I was in many games before but this place was my 2__nd__ home. So, dark and cold just the way I like it. Oh I couldn't wait to eat up Faye's fear. Her fear was like chocolate to me so rich and sweet. I still remembered our first meeting and how bravely she fought. Like me she was a creature of the night and just as terrifying. Yet, once I bit into her flesh I tasted her fear and knew how to make it come out. It was such a genius plan of mine to sneak into Heroes' Duty and release the Queen Cy-Bug. I watched from the shadows my mouth watering from all the fear and chaos. Oh how I wish I could stand in the light and devour each fear after another but watching Faye's true self come out was even better. _

_Her golden eyes hardened as her face lost all emotion. She just kept slashing and ripping off the Queen Cy-Bug's flesh. I never seen anything so bloody before and to watch the ones who respected Faye turn against her. Having that soldier call her a monster and saying she was behind the attacks or she worked for me was rich. The pain and horror in Faye's eyes when she saw her bloody hands and ran in fear knowing I unleashed her monster side. Now she is all alone and I will devour her slowly and then no one will be able to stop me._

I moved quickly through the tunnels hunting Faye, when I heard voices. They belonged to Faye's friends. "Oh no, I can't have them find her before I do," I said. Then a gruesome idea came to me, instead of devouring Faye first I will split up her friends eat them while I found her. That would be more delicious seeing the look on her face when I find her and tell her all her friends are dead. For they died trying to find her and that will be the sweetest thing for then Faye would be broken and will be all mine. I followed the voices and saw all of them searching and calling for Faye. "Time to have some fun," I cackled opening up my mouth. I poured my mist of darkness making it so dark they wouldn't see two feet in front of them.

"Hey what happened?" Vanellope cried. She walked to a tunnel and heard a voice.

"Vanellope, I am over here sister come find me," Faye's voice called.

"Faye, guys she is over here," Vanellope called running down one tunnel.

"Vanellope, where did you go?" Ralph asked.

"Stink Brain this way," called Vanellope's voice. He went down a different tunnel after what he thought was Vanellope. Yet, it was only me mimicking her voice.

"Faye, where are you?" called Turbo.

"T, I am over here come find me," I said mimicking Faye's voice again. He ran down another tunnel after Faye leaving only Felix, Tamora, Michael and the cats.

"Felix, come on I found Faye," I said mimicking Ralph's voice.

"Coming Ralph," Felix said going down another tunnel.

"Felix, where are you? Can anyone hear me?" Tamora asked.

"Tammy, hurry I found Faye, she needs help," I said in Felix's voice. She, like the others went down another tunnel and I left to hunt them down one by one.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Michael asked as the darkness evaporated.

"I don't know everyone is gone. I can smell them but they went in different directions," Flame said.

"What should we do?" Ash asked.

"Let's just pick a tunnel find the others and hopefully we find Faye too," Michael said going down a tunnel and began to search for his missing friends.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	9. Facing Fears

Chapter 9: Facing Fears

Vanellope's P.O.V

I walked down the dark tunnel trying to locate Faye's voice. She did call me from this tunnel and I was hoping my friends would be with me. Yet, they weren't for I was alone. It was weird for they had to of heard Faye. "Stink Brain, Hammer Head, Sarge, Feather Head, Turbo, Flame, Ash!" I yelled looking for them. All I saw was darkness and all I heard was silence. "Holy fudge monkeys hope I don't get lost in here," I mumbled trying to keep my fear down. My feet carried me farther down to the darkened tunnel as I searched for either Faye or my other friends. Just then I heard a noise. "Hello, who is there?" I asked. Again silence was my answer as I felt my fear growing. The darkness and being alone reminded me of my glitch days. I was always alone and never wanted.

"_No one wants you Vanellope, you are a glitch and no one loves a glitch"_ said a cold voice.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around.

"_I am your fear Vanellope, always alone never loved never wanted. Even now your so called friends left you all alone in the dark. But who could blame them no one wants a walking disaster as a friend. A glitch, a mistake," _said the voice.

"I am not a glitch I was made to exist Turbo made me into a glitch," I told whoever was speaking to me. Then it struck me it was El Cucuy, "I know it is you El Cucuy, your plan won't work. We will find Faye and destroy you! I shouted.

"_No you will die give into your fear. No one will come for you no one loves you no one, you are a mistake, a glitch" El Cucuy said. _

"Glitch this!" I yelled and threw rocks everywhere. Trying to hit him wherever he was, till I heard Michael's voice and I saw Flame and Ash.

"Feather Head El Cucuy is here!" I yelled. Flame lit up like a candle and covered the tunnel in light.

"_The light!"_El Cucuy moaned as he disappeared farther down into the tunnels. Michael chased after him but the creature disappeared.

"He is gone dang it. Vanellope are you okay?" Michael asked looking down at me.

"Yeah he almost got me but I knew he was lying so I fought him off," I said proudly.

"Glad you are safe now let's find the others," Michael said as he drew his sword and I followed him with the cats following us.

Ralph's P.O.V

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked as I walked down the tunnel. My height made squeezing down into the smaller opening hard. A few times I got stuck and had to use my strength to break the wall a bit so I could go farther down. I may have been strong yet I lacked the skills to see in the dark. "Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Turbo, Michael!" I yelled. "Faye, you down here?" I asked. All I heard was silence and all I saw was darkness. "Oh perfect," I muttered as I kept looking for my friends. Just then I heard a hissing noise. "Whose there? I asked.

"_Hello Ralph pleasure to finally meet another villain,_ El Cucuy said smiling evilly at me.

"El Cucuy, so you are here. Well you have five seconds to tell me where my friends are or so help me," I growled.

"_Or you will what Wreck me? Typically solving everything with violence, no wonder everyone feared you. Even Vanellope fears you; listening to Turbo oh I mean King Candy and taking away Vanellope's dream. And people say I am a monster," he cackled his yellow eyes staring at me._

"I am not a monster you are and my friends and I will beat you," I told him.

"_Oh too bad Vanellope's dead," El Cucuy told me._

"What you are lying?" I growled.

"_Am I? She was so easy to kill. Believing everyone hated her. Her fear tasted sweet like caramel, let's see what your fear tastes like?" he said his mouth watering._

"Come and get me you freak!" I yelled and ran at him. My fists making contact as I continued hitting him.

"_You are evil Ralph, I know it and you know it. Be a villain for you will never be a hero," El Cucuy told me._

"He is too a hero!" shouted a voice. I turned to see Vanellope and Michael with Flame and Ash. Ash hissed and spat out fire balls and Flame became supernova and raced at El Cucuy burning him.

"_Oww get off of me_!" El Cucuy hissed. He began to use his pinchers to swipe the cats away. He knocked Flame away and I was afraid the cat would hit the wall till I heard the familiar hopping noise.

"Hi guys," Felix said holding onto Flame setting her down.

"Thanks Felix," Flame purred.

Felix's P.O.V

"No problem Flame," I said.

"_Oh look the runt has come to save the day. What are you going to do Felix? Fix me with your hammer without it you are nothing. Afraid of ducks and needing your wife to save you, she will leave you one day. She still loves Brad and if he was here she would leave you for him. You are nothing but a burden to her and a joke as a hero. Yes, Felix you are just a little runt who can't even protect anyone, heck you freak out if you are in chocolate milk," _El Cucy said his eyes locking on me.

"I, I am a hero and I am not scared of you," I said trying to look calm but my hands were shaking.

"_Yes fear, doubt give into it Felix, you are nothing not a hero not even a full grown man, just a runt with a hammer. Let's see how tough you are without it," _El Cucuy cackled and with a swipe my hammer was knocked away from me. I froze I couldn't move as his eyes landed on me. With a sickening smile he lunged at me.

"Felix move!" Ralph yelled.

"Felix!" Vanellope screamed.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end. "Turbotastic!" yelled a voice. Turbo pushed me out of the way as El Cucuy missed us by an inch.

Turbo's P.O.V

"So, you are the big bad El Cucuy, you are not so evil looking," I said as I helped Felix to his feet.

"_Says the one who destroyed two games and made an innocent child a glitch making her life hell for 15 years, how Faye forgave you as well as Vanellope I won't know," _El Cucuy said to me.

"That won't work I am not that Turbo anymore, I am good," I told him. He was not getting to me for I needed to find Faye. El Cucuy could tell his power was weakening for he turned back to Felix who seemed dazed from El Cucuy's eyes. The dreadful beast was about to attack Felix when a gun blast was heard. Coming out the shadows was a very angry Tamora Calhoun.

"Get away from my husband!" she yelled her eyes cold as ice.

Tamora's P.O.V

My eyes locked on El Cucuy as I saw the creature after Felix. "You sure are brave hiding in the shadows. Hunting us one by one yet you don't seem too bad when we are together," I said firmly.

"_I am fear, dear Tamora and you will be my dinner," _El Cucuy hissed.

"I eat fear for breakfast you don't scare me," I told him firmly.

"_But I know what does scare you," _he hissed and with great speed flew at me. His pinchers moved like lightning as I shot at him till he grabbed my gun. Wreck-It distracted him by throwing rocks as Michael flew at him with his sword. The cats were guarding Turbo, Vanellope, and Felix. My poor man he was still shaken from El Cucuy's attack. While we fought Ralph was hit by a rock and Michael was slammed into a wall.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shouted rushing to his side. I was cornered as El Cucuy licked his lips.

"_Dinner time", _he hissed. His mouth opened wide and that was when I knew it was game over.

Felix's P.O.V

I saw El Cucuy about to eat my wife, my sweet Tammy. _No, I wasn't allowing this snap out of it Felix snap out of it_, my mind screamed. Without another thought I raced towards Tamora and knowing El Cucuy would not take her, I wouldn't allow it. "Tammy!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way. Then I felt the fangs go into my side as I yelled out in pain.

"FELIX!" I heard Tamora yell. El Cucuy pulled away seeing he missed his mark. I landed on the ground and began to glitch in and out. My blood spilled from my side as I felt Tamora hold me.

"Tam-Tammy," I said weakly my life draining.

Tamora's P.O.V

"No Felix, baby, please hold on please," I begged tears falling down my face.

"_Oh no another husband dies for you failed to save them. How sad Tamora too bad you don't have his hammer,_" El Cucuy said.

I saw the hammer right by the monster and threw rocks at the beast as Michael cut up and bleeding raced at El Cucuy. The distraction worked as I grabbed the hammer. "You will be okay baby I promise," I told him but he remained silent. I tapped him with the hammer but nothing happened. I tapped him again and again but Felix wasn't healing.

"_Oh forgot to say this, his hammer can't heal the dead," _El Cucuy told me. My face fell as the tears stung my face. _No it can't be Felix can't be dead no please no_, my mind moaned. I held his lifeless body as the tears fell,

"NOOOO!" I screamed as my heart broke.

"_Now I will eat," El Cucuy cackled. _Before anyone could speak an inhuman growl was heard. Another pair of yellow eyes locked on El Cucuy.

"I don't think so," Faye said coming out of the darkness.

Faye's P.O.V

"_You!"_ El Cucuy shouted in anger.

"Faye!" Vanellope cheered. I looked around I saw Ralph on the ground badly hurt, Michael covered in blood, Felix dead in Tamora's arms, and lastly all my other friends hurt and El Cucuy smiling.

"You like hiding in the shadows and bringing peoples' fears to life. Well then meet your worst nightmare!" I yelled. I flew at El Cucuy slashing him with my claws and fire erupted from my mouth. I no longer cared if people saw me as a monster El Cucuy was going to die.

"_They all fear you, you are a monster Faye!" El Cucuy shouted._

"Takes one to know one," I said as I sliced him with my sword. Michael flew at El Cucuy's legs and sliced them off. El Cucuy yowled in pain as blood poured from him. Tamora placed Felix down and used his hammer to fix her gun which got damaged when El Cucuy took it.

"Die you beast!" Tamora screamed as she shot at El Cucuy. Flame and Ash threw fire as I continued attacking. El Cucuy ticked off the wrong people.

"It took awhile to figure out what you did and when I heard my friends in danger I was no longer letting fear control me. You are right El Cucuy people will see me as a monster but as long as I have my family I will live with that. People will fear me, hate me, want me gone but my family loves me and you will not take them. Now die evil one!" I shouted and with great force I plunged my sword into his chest as a blinding white light spread throughout the darkness.

"_NOOO!"_ El Cucuy cried but disintegrated as I saw him disappear. Then where he stood people that he absorbed came out all wondering what happened. I wasn't too sure my next focus came to Felix as Tamora still held his lifeless body. I walked to Tamora and held my hands over Felix and a white light came out. The light wrapped around him and suddenly his eyes opened.

"FELIX!" Tamora shouted kissing him madly. I smiled as Michael walked to me and my heart fluttered.

"We did it," he told me. I smiled and kissed his lips as I saw his eyes grow wide and eased in.

"I love you Michael," I told him.

"I love you Faye," he said. I saw Ralph getting to his feet with help from Vanellope as T walked with Flame and Ash.

"Come on let's go home," I said. We led the victims out and people rejoiced when the missing went back to their families and games. It brought me joy but I still saw fearful looks in my direction but it didn't bother me. I had my family and they loved me for me. People will always fear me and I couldn't change that but I didn't need too. For I am Faye and I know I am good.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
